


It's Good To Be King

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come Licking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jensen Ackles as King Bacchus LI does things to me, Quickies, Someone should stop this madness, Teasing, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You've seen pics of Jensen floating on that boat as King Bacchus LI?Yeah. That.





	It's Good To Be King

Top of the float.

The view was great. 

So many people came out to see the parade. 

To see him.

Jensen was enjoying his reign, laughing and joking as he threw coins and beads at passersby, their hands stretched out in the air, fingers wiggling, as they tried to catch what he’s tossing at them. Seeing this? It cheered him on.

Yeah, it’s good to be King. He came here, expecting next to nothing but was knocked off his feet. It’s better than he could have ever imagined.

He scanned the crowd occasionally, seeing signs that were made just for him. Some of them made him smile, some giggle and there were some that made him laugh out loud. Oh there were naughty ones around, alright, but hey, who was he to judge?

Jensen could hear women shout at him, demanding beads as they pulled their tops up, flashing him their tits and he might have blushed at their advances at first. He was thankful that it’s getting darker and people wouldn’t see his reddening face. But soon, he got used to it, feeling bold and looked straight at what’s offered to him. It doesn’t hurt to look, he told to himself.

They were creative, too. Some of them had painted their tits and even put glitter on them, making them all nice and sparkling. He couldn’t remember when the last time was that he saw so many tits in one night. Not to mention, sparkling ones as well. So much glitter. Well, probably the answer was, never.

The float was moving a bit faster now and he was busy throwing beads into the crowd. His arm started to hurt a little, but he kept going. He’s not going to give up. He’s the King today and it’s good to be King.

When they came to a halt again, Jensen looks down at the crowd, reading funny signs and eyeing up some tits when he discovered another set of tits that looked vaguely familiar. He frowned, thinking hard about where he’d seen them before.

The woman had her shirt over her head, he couldn’t see who it was but those damn boobs were sparkly and deep down, he was sure that he’d seen them before, he just couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

When the float started to move again, Jensen caught a glimpse of the woman who was now putting her shirt back down and he was right about the tits, he would recognize them anywhere. It was his girl. Damn it. He told her not to flash her tits at anyone. Of course she wouldn’t listen. She never did.

Jensen shook his head, trying to get the tits out of his mind because he’s on duty and there’s still over an hour to go on that float but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn’t work, his mind kept on circling back to her beautiful sparkling tits and how he would love to dive his face right into them. He wouldn’t even mind to have glitter all over him. It would be worth it. Fuck.

“Jensen, you’re up in 15 minutes.” The Bacchus’ PR lady informed him and he just nodded.

His mind was still on Y/N’s tits and where was she anyway? She’d say she’d meet him back here but when his float rolled into the center, he couldn’t spot her anywhere.

Jensen was sat alone in the dressing room. It was nice to be King but Kings need their privacy too and Jensen was just about glad that the walls were thick enough so he couldn’t hear the loud music and chanting through it. He could finally breathe again and was thankful for the little window of solitude they could provide for him.

He sat back on the bench, leaning his head against the cold wall and closed his eyes as he listened to his steady breathing. He does that a lot, it calms him down and refills his energy. He’d need plenty of that for the evening schedule. There’s still so many interviews to give and speeches to be held. He just wished that Y/N would turn up soon.

“Pssssh!”

The voice startled him and Jensen opened his eyes. He could see Y/N poking her head through the door, the beads around her neck clashing together into a rhythm.

“Can I come in?”

Y/N asked him and Jensen grinned. Why’d she ask. She knew that she was allowed to come anytime. In more ways than others. Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle a little at his own joke that he thought up in his head. A joke that would make her roll her eyes to the back before she would laugh with him. Because that’s how she was - how they were as a couple - and he thought, that it also played a major part into why he’s head over heels with her.

“Yeah, you know you don’t have to ask.”

“I actually don’t? You know, you’re the King and all, I don’t know if I’m worthy of your time tonight. I don’t want to overstep my boundaries.” She shrugged, coming in and locked the door behind her before she strolled over to him.

She was dressed in her casual clothes. Black shirt and black skirt that suited her well. She’d need to change into something more formal too, but she still had more time to do so than him.

Her palm cupped his face as she sat on his lap and straddled him. She tilted his head up as she drew him into a kiss, “How long do we have?” She asked because she knows how tight his schedule for the evening was. Speaking of tight, oh god, Jensen could feel her moving on top of his crotch. Could feel, how his cock twitches with interest.

“Ah..” She ground down on him, making him groan out, “…about 10 minutes.”

“We’ll make it count,” There was a smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes that Jensen loved so much, “won’t we?”

Jensen didn’t have to answer, Y/N didn’t expect him to, her hands already searching for his cock while she molded her lips to his. Her fingers found the fabric of his King’s dress and pulled at them. He moved his hips, giving her better access and helping her so she could bunch the fabric up around his waist.

He was fully hard by now, could feel her damp pussy on his crotch. The anticipation almost unbearable.

Y/N’s fingers found the elastic of his tights and disappear beneath it, under his underwear too and Jensen was not prepared for her cold hand to touch his cock, jolting up a little at the contact, making her laugh into his mouth with a soft whisper of the word  _sorry_.

But Jensen didn’t really mind. He fisted his hand in her hair, pulling her closer to him by the back of her neck as she stroke him with both her hands. The angle could be better but he’s taking what she gave him, and it was more than good. It felt so fucking great.

Y/N pressed the tip of one of her forefinger into his slit before she circled it around the head of his straining cock, coating it in the precum he was oozing since she touched it minutes ago. Her forehead was resting on his as she smiles with her mouth open, teasing him so deliciously and he craned his neck, chasing her lips so he could sweetly lick into her tasty mouth.

“Hurry up,” Jensen growled as he buckled his hips into her fists. Her small hands tighten around his shaft as she moved up and down and fuck, why was she dragging this out? He really wants to sink it into her tight wet heat and he hoped that she’d let him. Of course he’s King and he could just make her, since she told him that, but that’s absolutely not how it works. He know that he, as King, would not be complete without a Queen.

“5 minutes, Jensen, can you do that for me, huh?”

Jensen rolled his eyes to the back, what a question. He could tell him to come and he could spill it right the fuck now, “Duh. Put me in… fuck.” He kept rutting into her fists, circling his hips a little and shit, he had to concentrate hard.

Y/N’s hand released his throbbing cock and he sighed out, disappointed that she’d let go but she only did it to be able to pull down his tights and underwear past his sac and Jensen gladly lifted his hips, helping her, because he’d be rewarded so sweetly and he can’t fucking wait.

She grinned at him, when she pushed her panties to the side and positioned herself. She held his cock up to her wet entrance and coated it in her slick before she sank slowly down, impaling herself on his dick. He looked down, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he watched her hungry hole taking him in, inch by glorious inch. Both of them groan out in unison when he was sheathed to the hilt and they were skin on skin.

“Jensen?” There was a knock at the door and she froze on top of him. They were both holding in their breath but Y/N wouldn’t be Y/N, if she wouldn’t find a way to tease the living shit out of him. Her vaginal muscles started to move, squeezing at his dick in a steady rhythm.

“Ah..ffff… yeah?” He called out and then she released him from his torture but only to torture him some more. Her hands hooked themselves around his neck while she started to bounce on top of him.

“2 minutes.” The voice said.

“I-I’m c-coming,” He stuttered and it made Y/N frown at him. He shook his head and mouthed  _‘not yet’_  to her and she started giggle softly, “soon.”

“You heard her, Jay. Two minutes. Can you do that, huh?” Y/N rested her forehead against his again while his hands were on her hips, helping her bounce up and down on his swollen dick, “Can you fill me up, baby? Make it drip out of me when I’m standing next to you on that stage?”

Jensen could feel how his toes started to curl at the pressure that built up in his stomach.

“You’d be standing out there, knowing that your cum will run down my leg. My dress is short too. Maybe you’ll even see it running down,” She whispered and then there was another squeeze of her vaginal muscles that literally sent Jensen over the edge.

“Fu..” He bit down on his bottom lip, his hand drew her closer by the back of her head and he kissed her hotly while his hips buckled up against her pussy a couple more times while he spilled all he had into her tight pussy.

She released him with a peck on his lips as she stood up, his softening cock slipping out of her with a squelching sound and then Y/N was on her knees, licking up his dick and fuck, if that wasn’t a sight to behold.

Y/N smiled at him when she finished, brushing at her mouth with the back of her hand as she stood back up on her feet. “You’re good to go now, my King.”

Jensen got up on wobbly knees and pulled his tights and underwear back over his cock and straightened his King’s dress. He put his finger under her chin and tiled it up for her to look him in the eye.

“No flashing your sparkle tits to anyone anymore, you hear me? I’m still mad over it.”

She giggled because she didn’t know that he’d know it was her. “Yes.”

“Good. Now you should get changed. I need a Queen by my side tonight.”

“Yes, my King,” Y/N answered and watched him walk over to the door. He turned around, sending her a wink before he unlocked it and stepped out.

Yeah, sometimes, it’s really good to be King.


End file.
